


Not The Man Tonight

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Ficlet, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Becky still seeks Bayley.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Not The Man Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: femslash_kink: [WWE: Becky Lynch/Any, submissive Becky](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html?thread=3776727#cmt3776727)
> 
> femslashficlets: Strength

It took a while for the public to see Bayley’s more aggressive side. Becky’s always known this side in private. In the ring, Becky has to appear as if she’s in control. Whenever Becky could hook up with Bayley—when Bayley’s scheduled for Raw, when Becky’s scheduled for SmackDown, a pay-per-view like tonight’s pay-per-view, Survivor Series—she came to Bayley’s hotel room as soon as she could.

Bayley never did the same things twice, but she always made Becky feel the same. This night, Becky’s at the front of Bayley’s bed. Becky grips the sheets on the bed as she feels Bayley’s thrusts in her ass. Bayley’s pulling Becky’s hair as her left holds her hips as steady as she can. “Who’s The Man now?” Bayley growls in her ear. “Are you gonna come for me, Man?” Becky is unable to do anything but moan, waiting until she can come.


End file.
